Hacer El Momento Perfecto
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Por Que Hasta La Persona Mas Paciente Se Cansaba de Esperar, Ese Era El Caso De Hinata Hyuga Que Agotada De Aguantar Amor,Decide Dejar Las Cosas Claras.


**Hacer El Momento Perfecto **

Por Que Hasta La Persona Mas Paciente Se Cansaba de Esperar, Ese Era El Caso De Hinata Hyuga

Que Agotada De Aguantar Amor,Decide Dejar Las Cosas Claras.

* * *

**Capítulo Único: **

Con un gesto lento, tomo su mentón con dos de sus largos dedos, sus manos ansiosas por recorrer el cuerpo femenino de ella. El impulsivo por naturaleza y ella sumisa chica. Sin embargo, con la intensidad de las acciones eróticas que daban lugar en aquel parque a unos bloques de su casa, eso no los hacía una pareja de novios que harían tales cosas.

Por que su relación era de Amigos... Con Privilegios.

Cuatro meses, el tiempo en que esa extraña relación llevaba de duración. El, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que la besaba con extremado arranque de calor. ¿Y como no? Aprovechando lo solitario que era ese lugar, el tenía tenía libertad de hacer lo que quería. Por que la verdad era, que ella misma estaba perdida en esa atmósfera pasional que solo Sasuke podía proporcionarle a ella.

La hacía olvidar de todo lo que le preocupaba de una manera controladora, pero de la cual, muy a su pesar, ella no podía resistirse. No daba mucha pelea de su parte. Lo cual le molestaba mucho, como en esos momentos. La manera en que el hacía reaccionar a su propio cuerpo para que cediera ante el. Tal como en esos instantes que estaban solos. ¿Como poder decir no a algo que es parte de ti el desear?

Aun así, después de los besos que parecían no tener fin, de los toques que serían imposible de borrar y las sensaciones que le hacían revolotear el cuerpo de todas las manera posibles. Todo era como antes, como si la intensidad nunca abría tenido fin...

-Tengo que irme.- con una seriedad tan parte de el, no titubeo en comentárselo. Con el pecho subiendo con mucha intensidad, escuchó casi sin poder creérselo. ¿Como el tenía el porte de hacer eso?

-Esta bien...- como era parte de tu personalidad lo aceptabas sin más, al verlo alejarse luego con un asentamiento. Haciéndote preguntar si lo que pasó allí hace apenas un minuto, no le abría afectado de alguna manera. Lo cual te dejaba sin respuesta alguna, por que para empezar el nunca te daba motivos.

Bueno sí...

Te celaba como hermano, cuando te hallabas rodeada de amistades, sabía que te pasaba aun cuando sonreías, y hacía lo posible por hacerte sentir mejor. Pero no con palabras, Sasuke era un hombre de hacerse notar por sus acciones. Pero por sobretodo, le gustaba que te abrieras con el, cualquier cosa que ella le decía se quedaba en la memoria de él.

Entonces, ¿por que el no hacía nada? Si tan interesado estaba en ella, ¿por que rayos no formalizaba las cosas? Si la hacía sentir como una persona querida... ¿que le impedía dar a el el primer paso?

Esas preguntas se las hacía de camino a su casa, se abrazó a si misma, se acercaba la noche y junto con ella el frío nocturno que amenazaba la fragilidad de sus huesos. Ese mismo día tomó una decisión...

Había llegado el tiempo de hablar claro, y terminar con ese torbellino de emociones que amenazaba por volverla loca.

* * *

Dejó escapar una silenciosa exhalación, un suspiro lleno de pura tristeza. Estaba oficialmente frustrada, el día de hoy no era de los mejores. ¿Sasuke no le hizo caso? Para nada...

Pero ese había sido el plan; conseguir que él hablara con ella. Ya que ignorarlo de por si no fue fácil, no ir a verlo en el desván del la escuela donde se siempre se veían en el receso. Aun así, al hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo, parecía que solo lo alejó por quizás hacerlo enojar. Sin duda alguna no era el resultado que ella esperaba.

Por eso optando por tomar el camino hacia los columpios, evitando pasar por el área donde ellos ayer se encontraban. Tocó las frías cadenas de uno de ellos, volvió a suspirar de manera lenta y pesada. Como si le costara, y todo a costa de sus pensamiento que incluían lo que había pasado hoy.

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando?- la voz varonil de Sasuke hizo que Hinata mirara sorprendida ante la aparición del chico justo detrás de ella.

-Sasuke...- murmuro ella al tiempo que se alejaba a un paso de el, quien al ver eso, solo se acerco a ella tomándola de los hombros. Estaba molesto sin duda, ella era la causa de todo aquello.

-Te hice una pregunta...- no te estaba gritando, te lo decía todo de manera más bien exigente. Encontrándose nerviosa se separo como pudo de él, bajo la mirada esperando que la valentía de todo lo que quería decir terminara de estabilizarse en su sistema. -¿Hice algo?- preguntó el resoplando al verla de esa manera, lo cual terminaba de frustrarlo a él mas de la cuenta. Para el fue un día de perros y todo por ella. ¿Y como no preocuparse? Ella no era de actuar de esa manera, por lo cual lo hacía sentir culpable. Por que pese a que no lo mostrará del todo, el estaba al pendiente de ella.

-¿Que...?- empezó a decir ella, cuando el iba a cuestionar algo nuevamente, se quedó escuchando de manera atenta.-...¿significo para ti?- termino de preguntar cuidadosamente.

Sasuke miro al suelo, veía las manos de ellas temblando, restregándose entre sí de manera nerviosa. El tenía conocimiento de ello, pero el de los nervios era el. ¿Que podía el decirle a ella? ¿Por que no lo de siempre?

-¿Por que me haces esa pregunta?- la salida de él fue esa, contestarle con otra cuestión.

-Tengo que...saberlo.-dijo ella.- Por que aveces pienso que todas las cosas que hacemos...

-Las cosas que hacemos, ¿que?-pregunto el con una ceja alzada.

Ella se tornó rosada en sus mejillas, y antes de seguir tomo aire.-No podemos hacerlo más...-dijo ella finalmente.-No amenos que...-

-¿Que?- dijo.-Amenos qué, Hinata.-

Frunció sus labios de manera fuerte.- A menos que seamos... pareja.-murmuro la palabra cuidadosamente.

El silencio se produjo de manera silenciosa. Hinata aun tentada a mirar hacia un lado no lo hizo, tenía derecho a exigir una respuesta, y ella aun con todo lo que sentía la tendría. Sin importar que.

-Tonta...-dijo el.-¿Por que tardaste tanto en pedir lo que realmente querías?- miró de nueva cuenta al guapo pelinegro, que estaba sonriendo de manera mordaz, una sonrisa ladina de esas que le hacían revolotear el corazón.

No podía creer que el llegaría a ese punto, ¿así que solo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar? Eso le resolvía las muchas dudas que tenía, la manera de el declararse le era aquella.

-Eres cruel..- le dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Sin aviso alguno el la beso, como desde hace tiempo quería hacerlo. -No lo es, mi querida Hime.-dijo.- Es así como una Uchiha _Hace El Momento Perfecto._- de esa manera se tomo la libertad de besarla nuevamente, demostrándole con sus actos que ella sí significaba mucho para él.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Yo Aquí Haciendo PartyHard Con Mis Sensuales. :DD Las Adoró Chicas.. :3**

**Pues Sí, Gracias A Una Conversación Que Tuvimos Kim & Esta Servidora... Salió esta Belleza De OneShot c:**

**Como Extrañaba Escribirlos. u.u**

**Espero Que Haya Sido De Su Agrado c:**

**De Paso, Tengo Que Decirle Que He Tenido Problemas Con '**_**Un Esposo Infiel'**_

**Cosa De La Cual Hablaré Después... . Me Disculpo Por Ello, **

**_'El Drama De Hinata'_... Actualizaré En Dos Días Si Algo Me Lo Impide, Dios no Quiera v.v**

**Sin Más Agradezco Que Hayan Llegado A Este Punto**

**¡Espero Que Les Haya Gustado! **

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
